twilight
by musicmadness
Summary: 10 th story whoop whoop reviews?


"right class we have a new student with us here today so i excpect you will all be nice and help her round the school well her you go"

the headmaster walked out and i was stood there feeling like a right numpty the teached told me to stand in the middle of the room and said

"right then whats your name"

"Bella Swan" i said

"right well calss any questions for Bella"

"hey im jo where did ya come from before this" she said

"indiana american" i told her

i got a few looks of shock when a lad raised his arm and said

"im Edward so how do you find the changes from an american school to a british school"

i thought hard and replied

"well a heck of a lot dofferent over there you didnt have to wear a uniform and most lessons were taught outside on a sunny day so yeah a lot of adjusting ot do"

another lad stuck his hand up and said

"names tad just wondering do you like your muffin buttered"

i stared at him confused while a load of his mates laughed

"would you like me to assign someone to butter your muffin" tad continued

"erm s'cuse me"

edward stood up and spun round

"why dont you shut the fuck up before i make you dipshit" he said

tad just sat there smirking

the teacher pointed out to a seat behind edward and as i walked past tad he grabbed my arse and gave it a squeeze i spun round grabbed his hand and pined it behind his back hard

"ever do that again and ill snap your hands off" i snarled

i sat in my seat and wrote on a peice of paper

**thanks**

i handed edward the paper and he wrote back

**s'ok so fancy a look round the school i'll be your tour guide **

i smiled and said to him

"that would be great thanks"

he nodded and stuck his hand up

"sir is it okay if i show Bella the school"

"yeah go ahead" the teacher replied

edward got up and i followed him he started showing me round we got to the courtyard and he sat down on a bench i sat down and sneaked a look at him he had deep black hair and pale skin i looked down at his body and saw that under those layers he had a muscular body he opened his eyes and i looked away from him he started laughing and got up just as the bell rang out

"well i'll see ya in class later now if you go round the corner you'll end up in the canteen and im sure someone will show you were everything else is"

i watched him walk off with incredible speed i turned and walked towards the canteen once i got in a girl alked up to me and said

" you must be bella im alice come this way"

she was a small thin girl but i followed her anyway she pulled me over to a table in the far corner with a girl with long blonde hair and a slim figure and a tall lad who had an athletic build the blode looked me up and down and snarled something then walked away alice looked at her and looked back at me

"oh ignore her thats just rosalie this is emmett emmett this is bella new student"

he smiled and nodded his head i grabbed an apple out of my bag and bit into it alice looked at me intrigued and said in a daring voice

" i bet you couldnt throw that applle in that bin on the other side of the room"

i smiled at her and threw the applle behind my shoulder and i heard it clatter into the bin i smiled and alice laughed while emmett sat there with his mouth wide open

"so i guess youre no t hungry??"i asked staring at their empty trays

alice shrugged with a grin when all of a sudden she yelled behind her

"edward come on over!!"

i looked to where she was yelling and saw edward walking towards us he saw me and a look of dread was on his face

"hiya" i said

he noddedd and whispered something to alice and she whispered something back i stood up scraping my chair they all looked up at me and i said

"well i better get going i'll see ya later on"

i walked away and out into the parking lot when thee was a tap on my shoulder it was emmett he smiled and said

" how about coming out tonight just me you alice and edwrad comeon it'll be a laugh"

i thought for a while and said

"okay then where do you want me to meet you" i asked

"meet us on the baseball court in the park kay seeya at eight"

then he was gone i climbed into my pickup truck and started the engine it roared to life and i drove home i was just about to turn onto my street when a woman walked out in front of me i slammed down on my brakes and gripped onto the steering wheel shewas on the floor i climbed out of my truck and looked round she sat up wthout a cut or bruise on her she stood up and wiped the dirt off her black dress she smiled menacingly and then dissapeared i looked around and then looked at the front of my truck and there was a hefty dint i climbed back in my truck and drove slowly till i got to my house i pushed open the door and yelled

"charliie im home!!!!"

"im upstairs"

i threw my bag dwn and trapsed upstairs i kicked open the door to the office and saw charliie sat at the computer he spun round in his chair and said

"how was your first day at school kiddo??"

"not too bad met somenew friends im gonna go out again later on okay"

"sure as long as you do your homework and eat"

"sure"

i walked out and walked into my room i loved it so much we only moved in a few weeks ago but already it loks like its been lived in for a while the walls were dark chocolate colour and the floor was a deep fluffy creamy colour i had a king sized bed with heaps of pillows and throws my desk was huge with a telephone hung next to it i fell fce first onto the bed and started on my history essay once i finished it was six i rshed downstairs and bolted down some pizza and rushed for a shower once i climbed out my skin all tingly my phone started to ring

"y'ello" i said

"hi bella its alice from school are you still coming??"

"yup just need to get changed"

"right well as soon as you get changed come down to the park kay see ya"

she cut me off and i threwon some black jeans and knee high flat boots i threw on a vest a t-shirt a jumper and my black coat i wrapped my scarf round my neck and yelled

"im going now charliie see ya tonight"

"back before midnigt"

"yeh yeh" i told him

i slammed the door behind me and rushed out to the park it was freezing and looked as though it was going to rain once i got to the park i could see alice emmett edward and rosalie i walked over to them and i got given a filthy look off rosalie alice smiled and sat me down next to her when all of a sudden emmett ran off at top speed and he was back two minutes later with a small black bag he un-zipped it and grabbed whatever was in it and the next thing i know i felt something jabbed in my neck i squeled and alice was next to me saying

"hey its okay dont get scared you'll be okay we just want to see something"

i jumped up and yelled i stared at them all livid and i pounced on emmett we were rolling around on the floor when i pulled a knife out of my boot and went to slash his throat whn felt someones arms wrap round my waist and everything went black and i passed out when i next woke up i was a dim;y lit room with hushed voices echoing around i tried to move but i was strapped down i could feel eyes on me the ligts were brightened and i closed my yes while they adjusted i looked down to see i was in shorts and a sports bra

"let me out!!!!" i screamed

alice came into veiw and said

"hey just calm down youre okay aand you can go soon enough"

"what time is it??" i asked

"almost midnight" emmett said

"ge tout get out!!! i mean it if you stay in here when its midnigt every single one of you will regret it!!!" i screamed

all of them left apart from edward he stayed next to me and whispered in my ear and said

"i know what you are"

i stared at him and said

"you have no idea"

he looked at me then walked out of the room ad i screamed as midnight came and passed i woke up in the morning wth my head banging i looked round and saw i was in my comfy bed my head was killing me i checked my clock and it was seven in the mornin i got out of bed and i was in my pyjamas and my hair was still damp i ran downstairs and said to charliie

"were you not worried about me that i wasnt back by midnight??"

"what are you on about bella you told me you wee going out and the next thing i know i hear a thud from downstairs and youre passed out on the porch so i brought you back n you woke up about 10 climbed in the shower then got back into bed you didnt go out at all"

i started at him and said

"well i just had the weirdest of dreams then"

he smiled and said

"so arent you going to be late for school"

i checked the time and saw it was quarter to eight i only had 15 mins

"shit" i cursed

i rushed upstairs and hrew on a nevada t-shirt and some three quarter jeans i laced up my sneakers and threw a hoodie over my head i brushed my hair back into a ponytail and rushed out the door bag slung over my shoulder and keys dangaling in one hand i started the cra and got a burning sensation in my neck i reached up and saw a puncture mark in it i shook my head and drove as fast as i could to school i ran into schol with the rain puring down on me i got inside and i was dragged to one side and saw rosalie glaring down at me

"you keep away from my family especially edward and alice or else youll regret ever being born cause i'll have you" she snarled in my ear

she stalked away and i laughed she spun ound and pushed me against the wall in a flash i grabbed her hand that was pinning me against the wall and pinned it against her back and i snarled in her ear

"you touch me you'll be the one wishing you were never born"

i threw her down on the ground and walked awy from her i walked into homeroom and took my seat behind edward he didnt say hi or turn round instead he was clentching his fist and his back muscles were tensing i stared beildered when all of a sudden rosalie appeared in front of me i stared up at her and in a quick flash she grabbed my hair and was draging me out of the room i heard some people gasp and some laugh i tried to claw her off me but she wasnt lettign go she dragged me out into the car park and she shoved me against a car the net thing i know i could hear my nose cracking from where she punched me i looked up at her smug face and punched her in the side of the head she fell to the ground and i clutched my throbbing nose i staggered away near the road and i saw alice drop all her stuff in the middle of the road i was walking towards her when i saw a car speed out of nowhere i ran forwrd and threw alice ou tof the road i banged my shin against the kerb and my head on the floor i opened my eyes and everything was spinning i leant back on the floor and closed my eyes

"bella open your eyes" a voice hummed next to my ear

i fluttered them open and saw edward leaning over me

"right are you hurt anywhere"

"head, leg, nose thanks to your lovely sister rosalie"

he chuckled and said

"right arms round my neck and we'll get you home"

i wrapped my arms round his neck and he lifted me off the ground

"hows alice" i asked

"shes okay"

"good" i muttered

i heard a car door open and edward laid me down in a cool leather seat

"right where do you live" edward asked me

"i dont want to go home just drop me off at the woods and i'll stay there and make my own way home"

he stared at me and snarled something at himself then the car sped to life i looked over at the speed-o-meter and saw he was doing 190 i chuckled to myself and the car came to a halt i opened up the door and climbed out i sat on the bonnet of the car and said

"thankyou"

edward stood in front of me and said

"your welcome now can i take you home"

i stared up at him for a while and finally nodded he scooped me up in his arms and put me back in the cold leather seat i shivered and he threw off his jacket and wrapped it round me i inhaled deeply and the smell was amazing i sighed a little and i saw the corners of his mouth turn up i looked out the window when a familiar song came on the radio i hummed along and he turned ot me and asked

"you like debussy"

"well yeah its good why dont you??"

"no its my favourite"

i smiled and turned back out to face the window with a small smile on my face we got to my house within 5 minutes i staggered out of the car and put the jacket back on the seat

"thankyou" i said

he smile at me and said

"see ya tomorrow kid"

i turned round and walked towards the house charlie was still at work i walked upstairs to the bathroom and checked out what i looked like i had a bruised nose and a cut across my forehead i sighed and walked into my bedroom i checked the time and saw it was 4 pm i changed out of my torn clothes and threw on some pyjamas i curled up under the covers my eyes drifted shut when i felt someone stroking my arm i snapped open my eyes and saw charliie sat there

"hey chuck how you doing??" he asked

"sore but otherwise im okay"

"good good"

i stared up at him and he started going blurry

"i think i need some fresh air" i told him

i jumped out of bed ignoring the diiziness i threw some jeans on over my pyjama shorts and threw a jacket on i laced my sneakers and walked ot the house i checked my watch and saw it was 9 pm i walked down to the park and sat on the swing shivering i heard something behind me i spun round but nothing was there i turned back round and everything spun round i closed my eyes and everything blacked out i could hear bleeping faintly in the background i slowly opened my eyes hoping that the room wouldnt spinand luckily it didnt i loked down and saw i was strapped down to a table in a room on my own i had an iv in my hand and my head was killing i looked up at the clock on hte wall and saw it was 10 am i tried to move but a bleeping noise rang out i saw the door handle turn and a young gorgeous man walked in smiling

"wel well well nice to see you awake im dr cullen but please call me carlisle now you gave us all a shock when you collapsed but luckily you came round"

"is everyone okay??" i asked

"everyone is fine dont worry now lets unstrap you from the table EMMETT!!"

emmett walked in and smilied at me he unstrapped me with ease i flung the quilt off me and saw i was in my underwear i gasped and wrapped it round me again i ripped the iv out of my hand and walked out clutching the quilt round me whn i ran into edward we smashed into each other and i let go of the towel i blushed crimson and i saw a bit of colour rise up to his cheeks he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it round me tightly and picked me up in his arms he carrie dme upstairs with ease and knocked on a door alice opened it and said

"hi bella oh come in i have some clothes for you, you can put her down now edward"

he put me downsoftly and alice pulled me in her room

"well were going out today if you want to come its good eather"

i thought about it and nodded

she rushed out the room and came back with a cardboard box

"some old stuff i never wore oooo this would be nice on you"

she threw something green at me and i caught it i unravveled it and saw it was a dress

"erm is it okay if i shower first oh and ring charliie he'll be worried"

"its okay charliies already taken care off my dad rang him last night saying you met up with me and came back here to sleep"

"oh thanks erm wheres the bathroom??"

top floor the door you come to with the design on it"

i nodded and walked out i climbed up a gazillion stairs before i reached the top floor there were two doors with designs on i walked to the one on the left i opened the door and instead of a bathroom i saw edward in some boxers and nothing else i gasped and turned away when he said

"wait"

i stopped and he walked in front of me he bent hi shead closer to mine and two things happened the first thing was that mny blood boiled under my skin my lips tingled my heart sped up eraatically and the second thing edward kissed me he leant further forward and pressed his marble lips against mine i heard him gasp and pull away his eyes wide i stared up at him and he rushed away from me slamming the door behind him i shook my head and walked into the bathroom i climbed in the shower and let the water pound on my skin after i was clean i climbed out and wrapped a towel round me i walked out of the bathroom and went back down to alices room she smiled at me curiously and then gasped

"what??" i asked

her eyes went blank and her body still i rushed over to her and whispered next to her ear

"alice"

she still stayed still and then she crumpled up into a ball i rushed out of the room and yelled

"carlisle!!!!!!!!!!"

he was in front of me within seconds and i said

"its alice i dont know"

he rushed past me next to alice and started whispering things to me and then she jumped up looking round sniffing then her blank eyes met mine and within seconds she crouched and jumped riggt towards me i stuck my arm out and grabbed her neck she writhed about in the air and i muttered something only alice could hear and she went limp in my arms i laid her down on the floor and opened her eyes the blankness had gone and her honey coloured eyes returned

"alice" i whispered next to her

"im sorry" she said

"hey its okay as long as you are okay"

she nodded and sat up carlisle stood next to her and whispered something to her and she replied

"they had a change of plan and got hungry very hungry"

i stared bewildered at her answer and she grabbed my hand and dragged me back in her room she put the green dress in my hands and i pulled it over my head it fitted like a glove it had no sleeves or straps i floated aroundmy thighs and showed off my curves alice handed me a pair of black flat shoes and asked me

"can i do your hair please cause i never get to do anyone elses rosalie wont let me esmes hair is too short and well mine its not as fun"

"sure i said

she sat behind me twirling it and styling it once she was done she pushed me in front of the mirror she had done it up in a twist bun with loose biits of hair curled down i smiled and siad

"wow alice its amazing"

she smiled and then blushed

"what" i asked

"nothing come on we better get going"

she pulled me out then stopped and inhaled deeply she rushed back and prayed me in a sweet sticky smell then she dragged me out to the front garden where everyone else was stood apart from rosalie esme and carlisle smiled at me and i smiled back alice took my arm and she said

"lets walk come on its a nice day"

everyone nodded and i could feel edwards eyes burning into my back but i didnt dare look at him me and alice led the way to wherever we were going after a while i realised where we were going we stopped at the edge of the woods and alice whispered in my ear

"careful in here okay but dont worry you have us here"

i smiled and walked in first everything went dark at once alice grabbed my hand nad led me further in we got to a bit of a clearing where there was a bit of light coming through alice plonked me down in between her and edward once we were all sat down we all just laid back soaked up the sun and talked when alice suddenly shot up everyone looked at her and then she whispered

"run"

everyone stared at her and she said more clearly

"run!"

i shot up from where i was stood thne i heard them a lot of them

"run" i screamed

they all shot up and ran like lightening and i was lft alone i spun on my heels and ran deeper into th woods tripping up over roots i could hear them more louder now as if they wer stood right next to me i kept running even though my legs were complaining i stoped gasping for breath when i had an idea i climbed up a tree clinging onto the branches i waited til i was high enough and i curled up into a ball and stayed very still then i saw them two of them looking round furious

"where is she"

"i can smell her"

i stayed as still as possible and thne one of them cursed and said

"come on lets go find something else"

once i was sure they were gone i climbed down from the tree and started walking back out ot where the car was parked and i saw ebveryone stood there i smiled at alice and she rushed forward and hugged me

"are you okay??" she asked

"yeah are you lot"

"yes were fine but how the hell did oyu not get caught"

"i climbed a tree"

her face broke out in a smile and carlisle walked over to me and said

"im so very sorry bella i never meant to put you in such danger"

"oh its okay dont worry"

then all of a sudden i felt myself being flung towards the car at high speed my head bacnged into the side of the car i spun round and saw one of the guys from the wods he was snappin his teech millimeters from my face i kicked him off me and pounceed on him we rolled on into the woods and after 5 minutes i walked out of the woods with bits of twigs in my hair i sorted it out and rubbed my head edward rushed up to me and grabbed my arms in a vice and snarled in my face

"what are you"

"complicated" i replied

he dropped me and i landed on my butt alice looked ta me curiously then she smiled i smiled back and climbed in the car next to emmett and alice when my cell phone started to bleep i looked at the number and i didnt recognize it i answered it and said

"hello"

the voice mumbled something at the other end and said

"okay then if thats it i have to go now"

i cut the phone off and stared straight ahead when i felt strange and i said

"watch out for he bump"

everyone stared ta me when something bumped us from behind i turned round and saw a car ramming into us i stared and saw it was he other person from the woods

"oh my god you'd think he'd take a hint"

i un-did my seat belt and wriggled through the sunroof when someone grabbed my ankle i looked down and saw edward looking p at me

"i'll be back in a minute"

he looked at me and i kicked my ankle out of his hand and scrambled out onto the back of the pick up truck the car revved up and went to hit the car and i jumped on the other cars bonnet my head hit the windsheild and it cracked i clung on for dear life as the car trid to shake me off i looked behind me and screamed they were driving off a cliff i jmped on the bonnet and jumped off the cliff and hoped to miss the rocks at the bottom i hit the water and screamed for two reasons one it was freezing and two the car was going to fall directly on top of me i closed my eyes and dived underwater when i felt someone grab me then i smelt the leather of the pickup truck i coughed up some water and saw edward next to me soaked through he tilted my head back and stroked the bump begining to appear and i sighed sweetly i heard emmett and carlisle laugh and esme and alice awhh at me edward threw a jumper over my head and pulled off my dress the jumper went past my thinghs and my head was killing me i rested my head in the crook of edwards neck i inhaled deeply and smiled i could feel everyones eyes on me but edward just wrapped his arms round me while i slowly nodded off

"hey bella come on up you get"

i opened my eyes and saw charliie leant over me

"how you feelin kid you didnt look to good when dr cullen brought you back hey trust you to lean too far over a cliff uckily your okay but im afraid its time for school"

i groaned and flung myself out of bed i threw on some combats and a red t-shirt i shoved my feet into some sneakers and scraped my hair back into a pony tail i dragged myself out the house and climbed in my ancient truck it roared to life i drove to school and as soon as i was inside the gates i saw alice and edward i waved and parked upthey wandered over alice gave me a hug and edard just looked at me under his lashes it made my stomach lurch alice linked arms with me and led me inside once we got in she said

"right well i better go i'll see ya later"

she wandered off and i walked beside edward we walked into homeroom and once i was sat down tad walked over ot me looked me deep in the eyes and said

"bella i seriously want to bonk you please say yes"

i smiled at him sweetly and whispered in his ear

"over my dead body"

he smiled and said

"well i can do that too if you like"

i gave him the finger and he sauntered off laughing then spun round and said

"well if not me then how about edward im sure he wants a ride with a sweet thing like you"

i could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks and i looked down i snuck a peak up and saw edward doing the same as me tad started laughing and said

"oh no wait dont tell me you two already did it"

i jumped out of my seat and said

"tad why dont you shut the fuck up for once before i fucking well make you"

tad stared at me and put his face in mine and said

"id love to see you try"

then he shoved his mouth on top of mine straight away i kneed him in the groin and thumped him in the nose i felt the bone splinter beneath my fist and he sprawled backwards

"a whore just like your mom thats what you are"

tad shouted as i was walking out of the room i dropped my bag on the floor and turned ot look at him my eyes wide

"oh yeah i know all about your family and what they were your mom was a stupid whore your dad a nutcase wacko wife beater child abuser and your little brother a murderer thought no-one would know huh"

i rabbed my bag off the floor and stormed out of the room slamming the door with such force the glass shattered i stormed out onto the feilds and started throwing rocks into the pond i sat down after a while and wrapped my arms round my legs when i felt someone behind me i spun round and alice was stood there tears running down her face

"alice whats wrong"

"im so sorry im so so so sorry for what happened to your family i had no idea"

i stared at her bewildered and she sat down next to me and i said

"its not too bad i live with my uncle charliie but hes leaving soon so i might move i don know"

alice atared at me and then she said

"come round to mine after school okay theres something i want to tell you but dont tell anyone especially not my family"

i nodded and then she was gone i stayed out on the feild till the bell rang at the end of the day and alice came back and said

"come on im driving"

i smiled and followed her to a black shiny jeep i climbed in and she drove just like edwrad speedy we got to her house within minutes and once we got there she dragged me up to her room and locked the door behind her and said

"right well you know where a bit of an odd family"

i nodded and she carried on

"well were vampires you might not belive me but we are and well i dont know i had to tell someone and you were so nice to us"

i smiled and said

"i knew what you were from when i first saw you"

she looked confused

"how on earth did you know"

"you smelt different to everyone else"

she opened her mouth wide when there was a knock on the door and a voice said

"hey alice its edward i know bellas in there and i was wondering if i could have a word with her please"

i stood up and opened the door i closed it behind me and eward pulled me down the hall and grabbed my face in his hand and pulled me towards him our lips connected and my blood started to boil again and my lips went tingly i wrapped my arms round him and ran my fingers through his hair he pushed me up against the wall and i wrapped myslf round him when all of a sudden there was a high pitch wail i pulled away from edwards lips my arms still round him and saw rosalie stood there wailing with blood drippiing round her mouth she stopped and said

"alice"

i broke away from edward and rushed to alices room and saw her lead on the floor ghostly white no blood left in her there were two puncture marks in her neck i rushed forwad and said to whoever was listening

"i need a scalpel a fluid bag and a transfer tube now!!"

a minute later edwrad came back with a medical bag i took out everything i needed and got the scalpel and sliced my leg i got a syringe and took the blood out of my leg and transfered it to her neck rosalie jumped forward trying to snap at me but edwrad held her back

"pin her down" i told him

he did as he was told and i sliced open her arm blood just splurted out i took all the blood i needed and transfered it back to alice after a while her colour started to regain and she sat up slowly i held onto her and said

"alice can you hear me"

she turned to me and hugged me i hugged her back and said

"hey youre okay dont waorry we got all the blood back in you"

"thankyou and also i think i should give you back over to my brother cause he wants another kiss"

i stared at her and she giggled i laughed and laid her down on the bed when edward grabbed my arm and dragged me into his room and placed his mouth on top of mine i placed my hands on eithe side of his face and kissed him softly he groand and wrapped me up in his arms and i msiled to myself i have no idea how long we stayed like that for but i couldnt care till my legs started to get cramp i winced and i sat down on his bed hesat down next to me watching me as i rubbed my calfs he swung my legs up on his with ease and started massaging the knots away i smiled and leaned back i closed my eyes when the door opened i snapped open my eyes and saw emmett and alice walk in they sat down on the floor next to us when emmett said

"theres gonna be a storm tonight you game??"

edward smiled and said

"yeah"

he turned to me and said

"do you wanna come you'd just be watching though"

i nodded and he smiled at me under his eyelashes which made me turn into a girly pool of slush

"okay" i whispered

he smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips i swung my legs off him and said

"well i better get home i'll see ya all later"

i jumped up when edward grabbed me round thge wast and pullled me back down

"well i was kinda hopinf if you would stay for a while till after the game well thats what we told charliie"

i looked him deep in the eyes and said

"okay"

he smiled and ruffled my hair he picked me up and carried me downstairs and plonked me on a piano stool

"stay" he said with a smile

i sat there twiddiling with the dress when i heard footsteps i looked up and saw edward with his mum and dad i stood up and smiled shyly

"bella this is my dad carlisile and my mum esme mum, dad this is bella"

i stuck out my hand and shook wiht carlisle and esme gave me a hug

"we've been waiting a long time to meet you properly we've heard quite alot about you"

i smiled at her and tey dissapeared and edward followed when alll of a sudden i was knocked off the stool and led on my back on the floor with esmes face centimeteres from my face and her teeth snapping at my neck i placed my hands on the side of her face to stop her from biting into my flesh when i heard a low growl esme stopped she turned her head and carlilse was stood there his teeth on show esme climbed off me and shook slightly she turned to me and gasped her skin going paler than usual

"bella i i dont know wat happened i dont im sorry i cant say anything over than im sorry i think edwards made a big mistake a huge mistake"

i bowed my head and she rabbed my hand and said softly

"no no no my dear not like that edwards well hes been alone for a long time and when he met you well we have never seen him so happy so protective over someone and well it makes my heart burst with joy because well everyone has someone and we thought he would never find one till you and well it'll just take some ajusting"

i smiled and said

"is there anything i can do to help so oyu wont feel like you want to eat me"

esme laughed and carlisle said

"there is something some blood only a pint so thne we can get familiar with your smell and taste so we wont want to 'eat you' as you put it"

"okay then" i replied

i followed them to the medical room where they removed a pint of my blood once it was over i walked upstairs and knocked on edwards door he opened it and smiled at me then frowned

"they took some of your blood didnt they"

"well yeah i said they could to make it easier for them"

"but i dont want hem to have your smell" he wined

i stared at him bewildered and said

"my smell??"

he blushed crimson and admitted

"you have a smell a unique one its lke torture around you"

"torture??" i gulped

"pleasurable torture" he smirked

i blushed red and said

"well erm i have to go home and get some clothes then i'll be back okay"

"yeah but dont forget to bring warm clothes and a swimming costume"

i nodded an$d walked out the sun beatign down on me i got home and the house was empty charliie was probably fishing i rushed upstairs and grabbed my black bikini from my drawer and shoved it in a duffell bag with the rest of my clothes and ran back to the cullen household as soon as i got in i knew something was wrong the lights were dark and it was silent

"hello" i said

i gasped as someone grabbed me round the waist i soun round and saw edward

"hey hey hey calm down its okay its alice shes having well a sort of fit and well i didnt want you anywhere near her"

i shoved my duffel bag on the floor and walked upstairs into alices room and she was screeching random words she saw me and said

"they'll get you it doesnt matter wether we can save you they'll get you anyway" then she shook her head and said

"right letsgo swimming"

i walked out of the room cinfused edward grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear

"i wont let anyone hurt you okay"

i nodded and walked down to the lake near the beach i hid behind a bush while i changed into my bikini once i was changed i walked over to edward he turned and his cheeks changed to a hint of red i smiled and dived into the lake i bobbed up and laughed as edward dived in after me and grabbed my ankles and dunked me down he held me down and i was gasping for breath but he was just smiling at me i hit him and he looked up i pointed to my nose and he pulled me up to the surface i took a deep gulp of air and hit him on the arm

"remember i cant stay under water forever i do have ot breathe you know" i gasped

he smiled and swam closer to meand rubbed my neck

"im sorry"

i smiled and kissed his hand when esme yelled

"edward!! bella!! come on up!!"

we swam to the edge and i wrapped my huge fluffy towel round me i sat down on the blanket and esme handed me a sandwich while everyone else got a flask

"erm special meals for my special kids" esme mumbled

i smiled and grabbed edwards flask and took a gulp i handed it back and wiped the blood from my mouth and licked it from my fingers i looked up and found everyones eyes on me

"little habits of mine no tbad choice though young and fresh nice one"

alice laughed at me and asked

"well seeing as you ogot to have some blood do you think i can have some sandwich then??"

"yeah if oyu want but a little warning at first tastes a bit like fish"

i gave her a quarter of my sandwich and she shoved it in her mouth she chewed and swallowed and said

"not a permanent thing but a once in a while type thing i can deal with"

i laughed at her and leant back my head resting in edwards lap he stroked my stomach and mumbled next to my cheek

"carefull you dont sunburn do oyu want some suncream"

"no im okay i dont burn im as pale as milk" i told him

he continued to stroke my stomach and hips till the sun started to set he stood up and picked me up with him

"come on lets get back and changed so you dont freeze half to death and then we can go out tonight"

i smiled and asked

"but you know wont we be quite late it took us like two three hours to get here then we have to get back and by htat time it'll be around midnight and well i cant stay out at that time"

he looked at me secretivley and said

"i know alice old you well about us what we are and theres another way we well get about and if oyu trust me then we can get back home within 5 minutes"

i smiled and said

"okay then lets get moving"

"jump on my back hold on tight and close your eyes it helps"

i did as he told me and as soon as i jumped on i felt the wind whip at my face and my whole body errupt in goosebumps then as soon as it started it was over i still clung on and i could hear edward whispering to me

"hey bella come on you can get off nnow"

"i don't think i can im frozen" i said my teeth chattering

"oh yeah im sorry i should of given you something to wear instead of just your bikini im sorry"

he pulled me off his back and entered his house and heat started to thaw me out i walked upstairs and changed into some jeans a t-shirt a jumper and my coat i shoved my feet in my sneakers and walked back downstairs edward grabbed my hand and said

"hey come on we'll walk this time "

i nodded and he wrapped his arm round my waist as we walked into the dark

"so where abouts are we going then" i asked

"you'll see"

i stared at him suspiciosly but all he did was laugh after a while we came to the edge of the park woods we stopped briefly and i heard a laugh

"alice must be there" edward said

i stepped inside the thick leaves wrapping round me then we cam to a clearing and saw everyone else running round edward ran over to emmett and i walked over to esme my head down

"hello dear its nice to see you"

i smiled at esme and said

"hi"

"rosalie!!! come here now!!" esme snarled

rosalie glided over sneered at me and asked esme

"what??"

"say hello to bella"

rosalie looked me up and down and said

"hello"

"hey" i replied friendly

i saw rosalies lips move silently and then edward growl

"rosalie get used to it you'll see a lot more of her whether you like her or not"

i spun round and edward wrapped his arms round my waist rosalie turned away and edward sat me down

"you just watch okay esme will sit with you and keep score"

he was smiling like a kid and i smiled back and he ran off at the speed of light they got out a bat and a ball and there was a cracking sound as the ball connected with the bat i clasped my hands over my ears as the cracking noises continued i stood up and yelled in support when al of a sudden alice stopped and fell to te ground at her end of the field no-one had noticed i jumped over the barrier and rna as fast as i could till i reached alice

"alicee aliceeeeeeee come on hey you okay alicee wake up" i mumbled in her ear

"carlisle!!" i screeched as alice started to shake

everyone rushed over and alice gasped

"theyre coming"

"how many??" emmett asked

"3" she replied

"are they hungry" edward asked

she looked at me and nodded edward grabbed me round the waist and started to lift me away

"im taking her home"

"too late they'll be here in a few seconds" alice said gravely

"dont worry you'll be safe with us" emmett said

"take your hair out of your bobble dont talk dont look at them and dont move do you hear me" edward ssaid in my ear

i nodded and did as he asked he put me next to his side and i felt him tense up alice stood on the other side of me and whispered

"they're here"

i looked towards the woods and saw three figures coming into veiw rapidly they glided over to us and the one in front said

"welll well what do we have here more friends its been a while since we've seen some of our own"

i kept my head down as i heard carlisle say

"this is my familly and i would appreciate it while your in this town if oyu didnt feast or harm anyone it may cause suspision for us"

he nodded and said

"of course and may i just say what a wonderful family you have they look so oyung and fresh"

as soon as he said this a gust of wind blew my hair around my face and the guys eyes looked into mine

"my oh my yo ubrought a little snack did oyu welll why dont we dig in"

i felt edward crouch beside him and make a noise which almost made my ears bleed the guy flinched away and carlisle said

"please abide by our wishes by not harming anyone and if oyu would like oyu could come back ot our house where we can talk more comfortably"

the guy nodded and carlisle said

"rosalie esme and myself will accompany you while alice emmet edward and bella will take the car come lets go"

edward grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the car once the others were out of sight edward fell to the ground his hands in his hair i crouched down next to him and grabbed his hand

"edward" i said

he looked up in my eyes and said

"im sorry"

"what for??"

"hes a tracker bella hes gonna get you track you down" he growled

i plonked myself down in front of him moved his hands out of the way and kissed him when i pulled away i said

"dont worry about me edward im gonna be fine okay"

he stared at me not believing me and i asked alice

"hy alice are they gone fom your place??"

"yeah they are staying at a bed and breakfast in the town area"

"well do you mind if i stay with oyu tonight" i asked

emmett stared at me with his eyebrows raised and edward asked

"what about midnight"

"i want ot show you what happens then just you though" i replied

alice and emmett nodded and said

"we'll be back at the house we'll see you when you get in"

i looked down at my watch and saw it was 5 minutes to midnight i grabbbed edwards hand and pulled him over ot the edge of a clearing and said

"sit"

he did as he was told and i stood a few feet away and said

"just watch okay"

dot on midnight i floated in the air by a few centimeters and my hair blew all over the place a blue light emmited from my skin and i floated down to the ground my body looked as htough it was covered it little sparkles

"dont come near me" i told edward

"this this is what happens at midnight its called twilight i change but its always dangerous anyone in close proximity then i hurt them without realising and i dont want to do that to you look at me im pathetic"

edward stood up and came closer he put his hands on my arms and his face against my cheek and whisperedin my ear

"bella you arent pathetic youre unique perfect and gorgeous to me"

i kissed his cheek and mumbled

"well you might hav a biased opinion"

he laughed and i looked down at my skin and saw that i had changed back to normal he smiled and said

"come on lets get back"

i jumped on his back and closd my eyes as we raced back ot the cullens house once we got there we stepped inside casually and saw a note on the taable it said

_**Hey edward and Bella we've gone ou for the night to give you two some time to talk we'll be back in the morning so see you then **_

_**Alice meadow xx**_

"meadow" i asked

"codenames to show that its not a trick"

i smiled and i wrapped my arms round his neck and looked inot his eyes biting my lip a noise rumbled in his throat and he coughed and said unsteady

"errmm yes bella"

i smiled and pulled him upstairs till we got to his room i shut he door behind him and he said

"i dnt want to hurt you"

"you wont" i told him

"but i know i will" he whimpered

"edward oyu ownt i know you wont and alice knows you wont or why else would se of made everyone else leave the house for us"

he looked at me and smiled

"you wanted this to happen"

i nodded shyly and he picked me up and held me close to him

"as long as your sure" he mumbled against my cheek

i nodded and pulled him down on the bed with me and pulled off his jumper and saw he defined muscles i stroked them and i swear i heard him giggle he pulled off my top and stroked my skin i shivered and he looked up in surprise i kissed th middle of his chest and up ot his neck he unbuckled my jeans and slid them off me delicatly i smiled and did the same to him he looked me up and down and said

"youre so much more than beautiful"

i could feel myself blushing and he wrapped his arms round me and we carried on that night as soon as he entered me we had a connection that would never be broken once it was over he wrapped me up ijn his arms and sghed against my cheek i smiled and rolled over so i was facing him

"i told you you wouldnt hurt me" i whispered

"i knoww clever pants"

i laughed and locked fingers with him and he whispered in my ear

"will you promise me something"

"sure"

"promise not ot be hooked"

i looked at him bewildered

"you know who i am what i am we dont age bella and you will and i want you to be able to break it off when it gets too much and onne day i will have to say goodbye to stop you from getting hurt i dont ever want that do you understand"

i nodded but didnt listen i closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest and slowly fell asleep with him humming in my ear then next morning when i woke up edward was gone i shoved his t-shirt over me and it landed above my knees i opened the door and steam was coming out of the bathroom he was probably in there i walked downstairs and saw everyone excluding edward sat at the dining table silently

"morning" i said brightly everyones eyes landed on me and carlisle and esme said

"morning dear"

alice rushed over ot me and dragged me out to the front porch i sat down on te bench and said

"bella i cant do anything to help you this time theyre going to come for you and kill anyone in their way"

i looked up at her and doubt was clouded orund her

"i dont know what to do" she whispered

i sa ther down next to me and said

"i do and it wont be good you have to do something and keep htis a secret dont let edwrad know cause he wont be happy i wont let you lot die for me"

she looked at me paler than ever and i said

"i'll talk to you later okay i know what im doing"

she nodded and left i picked up a pen and some paper from the drawer and started to write

_Edward_

_I'm sorry i have to do this I know you'll hate me for this but its for you and your families sake I'm guessing by this stage Alice will of told you what is going ot happen and don't blame her for this it is my choice to keep you all safe. Whatever happens we'll meet again one day one way or another and please whatever happens the tracker don't go find him and kill him it's what he wants so he can kill you and if that happens i couldnt live with myself remember I will always love you but don't get hooked. _

_Bella x _

i sealed the letter in a blank envolope and walked back inside and handed it alice

"give this edward after im gone okay and don't tell anyone" i whispered

she nodded with tears in her eyes and i rushed upstairs and threw on my jeans and white shirt i put my sneakers on and walked out the house without anyone getting suspisious as soon as i was clear of the house i broke into a run i rushed into the woods and sat down on a tree stump and shoved my hands in my pocket and pulled out a crumpled peice of paper i un wraveled it and a number was written on it i ran as fast as i could to a pay phone and tapped in the number after three rings the phone answered and a voice said

"Bella"

"yes"

"well well i wondred how long it would be till you rang and im glad you did and i think my little friend is here too come on now say hello"

"bella"

"edward!!" i gasped

"now now now i have your attention if you dont do what i tell you to do then little edwrads life will be cut very short are you paying attention"

"yes" i rasped

"good now i want oyu to go to the old ballet school where oyu used to attend do oyu know where it is"

"i do" i replied

"good be there in half an hour or else bye bye edwrad"

"fine"

i cut the phone off and pelted out of the box and ran towards where the ballet studio was when i stopped and ran back to the pay box and idalled in a number

"hello cullen residence"

"hi may i talk to alice please"

"can i ask who is calling"

"its meadow"

"hello" i heard alice say

"alice its me bella not got long but he has edward and i think i know where go back ot my house and go into the cellar and there is a shelf full of books grab the candle ornament next to it and pull it to your left and it opens follow the tunnel and you'll get to a clearing and he shhould be there okay"

"fine but what about you"

"i know what im doing but whatever happens dont let edward come after me okay"

"okay and bella thnakyou"

i pu thte phone down and ran as fast as my legs would take me till i got to the ballet studio as soon as i go tthere i looked through the window and it was pitch black and there was sign on the door saying closed for easter i held onto the door handle hoping it would be locked but it swung right open i walked in slowly and a dim light switched on i looked orund and saw a man stood in a suit it was the same guy from the woods that time he smiled and said

"wow a minute to spare cutting it fine but i kept my word and your little lover bouy is safe no doubt being rescued by his sister an di have you as i knew i would now shall we make this quick or slow i think slow shall do it"

as quick as a flash he threw me against the mirrored wall glass shattering everywhere and mbeding in my skin he picked me up and i hit him across the head with a huge shard of glass he dropped me to the floor cltching his head and i ried to get away but he kicked me in the side of the head and i fell back down he leant my head up smashing it into the broken shards of glass and pulled my hair away from my neck and smiled

"purrfect" he purred

and then he bit down into my skin two things happened then one a huge amount of pain spread threw me and i saw the guy being flung off me i saw blurred figures and everything ent black

"oh no oh no bella oh no please odnt be dead dont be dead" i could hear someone saying in the back ground and someone prodding me in the head and ribs

"it hurts" i slurred

then the pain came wooshing back i flung open my eyes and wailed

"it hurtttss"  
"bella its me edwrad now come on hold my hand it will be okay"

"im sorry so sorry" i whispered

"hey its okay dont worry"

"edward"  
"yes" he replied

"my necks on fire its on firee!!!!" i screamed

"carlisle shes been bitten on the neck carlisle!!!! what do i do"

"edwrad you ar egoin have to suck ou thte poison its a clean wound"

"no no no no!!! you cant you cant have my blood its highly poisonous and it'll kil you noo" i gasped out

"move out of the way now!" i heard a difference voice boom

i couldnt tell who it was but they strated sucking at my neck i tried to hit them away but my hands were pinned down then the sucking stopped and i heard a heavy thud

"edward it still burns!!" i screamed

"edward you have to bite her its te only way if your poison reaches her heart before the other then she has more of a chance of survival" i heard carlisle say

"i cant carlisle what if i cant stop"

"you can do it oyu wont hurt me" i mumbled

"im sorry for this" he mumbled

then i felt searing pain were my heart was i screamed as lound as i could and it peirced my ears then everyhting vanished before my eyes when i next opened them i was strapped odwn on a table on my own in a room i tried to move and a bleeping noise started i looked down and i was covered in cuts and bruises and my throat hurt like hell the door opened and a man walked in with a smile

"hello now do you remember who i am" he asked

"not really i cant remember much my head hurts" i said quietly

"okay then well im doctor cullen but please cal me carlilse you are in a safe place with my family my wife"

"esme" i blutered out

"yes my wife esme will be down in a bit to help you and try and get you to remember a few things but can i ask do you know why youre here"

"i think something bit me" i whispered

he nodded and left the room after an hour or so a woman walked in and smiled at me

"right now shall we get you cleaned up and bring you upstairs"

i nodded and she un-tied me and helped me change into a a t-shirt and some jeans she held y hand as we walke dup some stairs

"i um need the bathroom" i said

"well its the..."

"...top floor one with the design on"

she smiled and nodded i made my way up there and walked into a room but it wasnt a bathroom it was a bedroom it was empty but looked so familiar i shut the door behind me and climbed into the bed and brouhgt the quilt over my head the smell was intoxicating and then i had a flash back i remmebered everything and i screamed as i felt the sar on my neck and chest i heard the door open and then softly someone climbed in beside me i wrapped myself round them and whispered

"edward"

"bella im sorry i would never wish for you to be what we are monsters but i was selfish i didnt want you to die and im sorry i didnt want it to hurt you"

"you didnt hurt me you saved me" i whispered in his ear

he loked at me and held on tight and then he was gone and i was alone

I looked around and screamed it was all a pathetic dream like i could see what would of happened but instead i was still in the ballet room glass everywhere my whole body in agony and the vampire on the floor blood round his lips my blood i put my head on the floor ignoring the glass cutting into me i started to crawl on my back to the back door i got out onto the back garden the wet grass wiping the blood off me and the sun warming me up i carried on dragging my body till i got to the shed where they stored all the old ballet equpitment and hid myself under and old curtain and waitedin agony. Three days later after all the screaming and pain I was able to get up and go outside. I opened up the door wincing at the light and walked into the ballet studio it was still the same blood was still on the floor and glass but the guy was gone i walked into the bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror my eyes had dark rims round them from when i hadnt slept my skin was paler than ever and my blonde hair contrasted with it i had shot up and gotten stronger i grabbed some scissors and started snipping away at my hair till it was just above shoulder length i grabbed some dark hair dye from the cupboard and dyed it black once it was dyed i looked through the wardrobe and picked out a pair of black baggy sweats and a green top i shoved my feet in my sneakers and threw away my old clothes in a trash can i walked out onto the street looking round thats when i saw him. He was just walking along naturally not aware i could see him he looked different somehow like he was under a lot of strain and pressure i cut across the road darting through all the high speed cars and ignoring the horns blasting at me and followed him he walked into a shop called mystic myths i looked through the window and it was pitch black i opened the door and a bell chimed i could hear scuttling but saw no-one i carriedon walking through snaking past al the boxes till i cot to a curtain and i could hear hushed voices i took a peek and saw my guy and an old woman with grey hair pulled back into a bun with books in fronts of her

"what can you tell me" the man asked in a strained voice

"you must be careful wherever you are i can sense evil spirits always looking for you wanting oyu craving you no matter what you will be found and fought over"

the man had beads of sweat running down his face and his bottom lip was trembeling

"do you know when they may come after me" he asked

"vampires are tricky to track"

i gulped and strained to hear more without being caught

"but there are ways try not to go out and if you ever do stick to large crowds they dont tend to attack unless you are on your own and be cautious they will be extremely pale almost translucent they normally have dark hair and have rims round their eyes from having no sleep but dont presume everyone with this description is a vampire jst be cautious"

the man nodded and said

"thankyou"

he jumped out of his seat and i looked round for a place to hide when the woman suddenly said

"stop"

i watched as he turned round and the woman smiled a cat like smile showing two fangs

"i forgot to mention never show off your neck" she hissed

then all of a sudden she pounced i ran fowards and pushed the man out of the way we both crashed into a shelf the old woman flew through the air into the cash register i grabbed the mans arm in a vice tight grip and said

"run"

i half dragged him towards the back exit and flung him through the door i grabbed a knife that was hung on the wal and dg it through the skull of the old woman who jumped on me she lay on the floor with the knife through her head i helped up the guy on the floor his face was coveredin sweat and he was almost as pale as me

"come on get up" i told him

he stood to his feet and stared at the old woman

"i'd get out now if i were you she'll be up soon"

he looked bewildered at me but she started to move her fingers he yelped like a small dog being kicked i grabbed his arm again and led him out the fron tdoor and said in his ear

"stay indoors get all the food you need now then hideout and i'll tell you when you come out i'll find oyu"

he stared at me and then rushed off i scraped my hair back into a ponytail and walked aorund randomly till i came in front of a house and stopped in my tracks my house the one i shared with charliie i took a deep breath and walked towards it i grabbed the spare key from under the plantpot and opened the door i walked inside but the house was empty i walked upstairs into my rom and it was the in the same state as i had left it i sat down on my bed looking around when i saw my mobile on the table i switched it on and had three text messages and one voicemail i opened one of the text messages and it read

Bella its charliie where are you?? its been 3 hours you were meant to be back ages ago call me please!!!

i opened the next one

Bella its alice we got Edward but where are you we cant find you but whatever you do dontgo to where he wants you to meet he'll kill you please dont go ring me when you get this

i opened the last one and it read

it's alice again whats happened its been three days were trying to find you if you get this message just hold on

i checked my voicemail and it said

"Bella its me edward where are you im worried i got your letter and please just come back wherever you are dont worry about my family they'll be safe and so will you please im i want you to come back i miss you please just come back or get in contact please"

i let out a deep breath and threw the phone across the room smashing it into the wall i stood up and shoved all my clothes injto a duffel bag and ran up to charliies room and gasped his room had been trashed and there was blood on the walls i ran into my room and changed into some dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt i zipped up my flat boots and ran outof the house with my bag in my hand i ran twelve blocks till i came in front of a house with hideous purple window frames i hammered on the door and the man from mystic myths opened the door still pale

"told you id find oyu now get in" i said

i shut the door behind me and walked into the kitchen and the man said

"im fred"

"goody"

"who are you??"he asked

"your only friend for now" i told him

"what am i meant to do"

just as he said that a brick smashed through the window fred squeled like a girl and i picked up the brick it had a note attached to it and it said

come to the woods 11 pm sharp we'll find you

i put down the note and said to fred

"come on upstairs"

he led the way and ended up in a bedroom

"do you have a bathroom" i asked

"yes down the hall on your right"

"stay here shut the door and hide till i get back im going to shower"

he nodded and i walked off after i was clean and feeling fresher i got changed and walked back in the bedroom

"fred come out" i said

he popped out from under the bed and i checked the clock it was half past ten

"come on we better get going" i said to him

he nodded and followed me it was cold outside and we walked briskly we got to the edge of the woods wiht five minutes to spare i turned to fred and said

"dont be scared okay i'll protect you"

he nodded and i grabbed his arm and dragged him in after walking round for a bit we got to a clearing and found two vapires stood laughing

"oh look he brough a snack as well" one of them laughed

i looked up and bared my teeth at them making a low growl they looked startledat first but then they pounced i grabbed fred and chucked him up in the air

"cling on" i yelled

then i was shoved to the floor then i heard a scream the guy on top of me turned to look for his friend but he was gone then the guy on top of me was gone i jumped up from where i was and yelled

"fred!!"

"up here" i heard him say

i looked up and he was stil dangaling from a branch

"let go" i said bored

he let go and i caught him i dropped him on the floor and i said to him

"see i told you we'd be fine"

then the impossible happened his face turned even whiter and he shakily pointed behind me i spun round and i backed away my breath caught in my throat

"Bella" the familiar voice said

he came out of the dark and said again

"Bella"

i shook my head and said

"no you cant be real"

"Bella come on its me edward"

i shook my head again and he reached out a hand and touched me gently on the arm then i fainted when i next woke up i saw a familiar site i was in a white room on my own strapped down to a table a faint beeping noise in the background

"CARLILSE!!!!!!!" i yelled

the door opened and carlisle walked in

"Bella good to see oyure awake and finally safe"

"carlisle just let me out please"

"of course"

he unstrapped me and i jumped off the table just wearing some short shorts and a vest that was too small i walked out the room and up int oalices room i locked the door behind me and alice jumped up and hugged me

"alice" i said

"yes"

"i i i was bitten"

she stared up at me then stroked the two little dents in my neck

"did it hurt" she asked

"a hell of a lot"

she smiled and then tears were rolling down her cheeks

"alice whats wrong"

"Its all our faults if we had never met oyu then this wouldnt of happened you wouldnt of become one of us im sorry"

i hugged her and said

"its not too bad i feel better"

she sniffled and i siad

"wheres edwrad"

"hes out with esme"

i nodded and said

"what about rosalie"

"In her room"

i nodded and alice siad

"i know what oyu can do"

i looked at her puzzled and she said

"i can see the future edwrad can hear peoples thoughts rosalie can charm people into thinking her way and emmett can change moods but you you can heal anything"

i nodded and wlaked out i got ot rosalies room and just walked in she was sat on her bed staring at a photo album as soon as i walked in she hid it

"you what do you want" she snarled

i sat down next to her and said

"i know why you hated me you were jelous that i was human and oyu wasnt well guess what im you nowand i can make it come true if you want me too"

"you would do that for me after everything i did"

i nodded and said

"yes but you must have permission off esme arlisle and im warning yo uit hurts much more than being bitten"

she nodded and walked out the room i picked out the photo album she poorly stashed and there were some pictures of her before she was changed and pictures of peopled i had never seen before i recognized the ones of carlisle esme edward emmett and alice and at the end there was a picture of me laughing at something before i was bitten and underneath she had written

_The kindest and most caring person you could ever meet x_

i smiled and put the album back and walked downstairs everyone was in the dining room i walked in and edward rushed over to me placing me in his arms i wrapped my arms tightly round him and mumbled in his ear

"im sorry so so sorry"

he kissed me and said

"i love you"

two days went by where i spent all my time with edwrad i didnt go back ot their house instead he came over to mine charliie apparantly moved back to indiana but kept paying to keep this house open in case i ever came back then on a sunday night the doorbell rang i opened the door and smiled it was edward then i stopped he didnt look his usual self he grabed my hand and said

"lets walk"

i shut the door behind me not bothering with a coat and walked out into the rain he took me into the woods i didnt bother looking where i was going then after a while he stopped and sat down i mirrored his actions and he said

"bella im leaving"

i stared at him for a while and said

"so where are we going"

"myself and my family are going away you are staying everyone else has gone ionly stayed so that you would know whats going on"

"edward" i said quietly

"no bella its for your own good we've both changed i dont love you" he said bitterly

i stared at the floor stung by his words

"then go" i mumbled

"i am and to help you it will feel like i didnt even exist"

"like that will ever hapen you'll come back i know you will"

"what for?? you! i dont love oyu i never did i was lying to myself seeing if i could rise to the challenge of being so close to someone without hurting them" he almost screeched

then he stod up and dissapeared i jumped p and screamed

"edward you coward come back here!!!!!!!!"

i ran round trying to find him but i fell over a lot and in the end i decided to lie down on the ground and lt the rain drip on me after a while when i couldnt even feel the cold a voice said in my ear

"bella swan is that you"

i opened up my eyes and said

"who are you"

"its me jacob black remember we used to be like best friends when we were ten come on up you get and lets get you home"

i let him pick me up and carry me somewhere after a while i was put in a warm car

"jake" i whispered

"phew at least you remember me what were you doing out there anyway"

"he left me" i mumbled

"who did"

"no-one" i said sadly

he nodded and said

"well come on lets get you home and make sure yore okay"

we got back to my house and i sat on the sofa curled up into a ball ignoring what jacob was babbaling on about after a while i heard him stop talking instead he sat next to me grabbed my hand and said

"he left you didnt he that edward cullen"

hearing his name made it feel like my heart was ripped from me and i managed a small nod jacob squeezed my hand and said

"did he leave you there on your own"

"no i got lost" i managed to whisper

jake managed a small nod and said

"well lets get you some warm clothes and get you into bed okay"

i nodded and said

i'll get some clothes and do you mind camping downstairs on the sofa with me"

"yeah of course i dont mind"

i trugged upstairs and gasped when i got in my room everything that reminded me of edward was gone i fell to the floor with a thud and curled up into a ball felling hollow and empty

"edward how could you do this how could you leave me" i screamed inside my head knowing he would hear me

"bella bella you okay in there" i heard jacob say franticly on the other side of the door

i stood up and composed myself

"Im okay" i said weakly

i walked to the door with my clothes in my hand and walked downstairs i changed into my pyjamas and curled under a cover waiting till i heard the quiet snuffels of jakes snores i walked quietly into my room and shut the door behind me i sat on my bed remembering all the times id spent with edward i rushed into the bathroom quickly and quietly and jumped in the bath once it was full i dunked my head under not surfacing after twen minutes i got out soaking wet and rushed into charliies room and got his gun from under the bed and put a silencer on it i pointed it to my head whe i heard his voice in my head

"bella what do you think youre doing" he aske d

"ending it"

"it wont work you cant die like this"

i pressed the trigger and hit the floor and he was right it didnt work i got back up and looked in the mirror no scar blood or hole i grabbed a knife and started to cut away but nothing was happening i tried everything i could think of and edwards voice said weakly inside my head

"bella please stop"

"no" i said out loud

i rushed out of the room and jumped from the window landing gracefully on the soggy grass i carried on running to i got to la push and saw a high cliff over looking the sea i smiled to myself and ran as i got to the edge i got into a diving position and jumped i screamed and as i hit the water the scream stopped and the chocking sound of my body sobbing but without the tears pierced the air i wrapped my arms round me feeling empty and hollow and ran back to the house when i got back to the house the sun was coming up i changed out of my wet pyjamas and into some cut offs and a vest top i woke jacob up and he smiled

"have a good sleep"

"hmmm you" i replied

he nodded and said with an apologetic smile

"im sorry but i have to go back home for a bit i'll pop round later if you want"

"no jacob its fine erm tonight no im gonna be busy for a while but i'l call you okay"

he nodded and left the house i fell back onto the sofa and closed my eyes once i was sure jake was gone i said

"edward"

"yes bella" he whispered

"how could you leave me at a time like this"

there was silence and i carried on to say

"edward without you here whats the point in me trying to live hmm you were my life and now youre gone"

there was still a silence

"im gonna block you and alice out so oyu wont be able to see what i do"

i waited for a moment and i said finally softly

"it'll be like i never existed"

then i ran i ran upstairs and chucked clothes into a bag and everything precious into it as well i rushed downstairs and climbed into my car i sped away and kept driving till i got to seattle i parked the car into an abandoned car park i laid my head back and closed my eyes when there was a sharp tap on the window i opened my eyes quickly and saw a rough ragged looking man with a gun pointing at me

"get out" he said

i smiled sweetly at him and opened the door as fast as ligtening he was too slow and i heard the crunch of his bones as the door connected with his face i jumped out and threw the gun in the car i rollled the guy over and saw blood dripping down his face and all of a sudden my cannines were growing long and sharp my stomach ached my muscles tightened and a taste swirled round my mouth venom i gasped and jumped back in my car quickly and drove away i kept driving but still i had the same feeling i drove till i got to some woods i applied the braks quickly and threw open the door i jumped into the woods the trees thickening around me and i started to scream and yell all the pain and anguish flooding out of me i threw branches and broke down some trees and after i had destroyed everything around me i sat on the floor crumpled defeated when i heard a twig snap i looked up quickly and said

"laurent"

laurent the guy who was travelling with the guy who turned me into the monster i am now

"and bella what a surprise i must say"

i could feel like something was nagging me at the back of my mind but i pushed it further away

"where ae the cullens" laurent asked quickly and suspisiously

"theyre out of town for the moment" i said

"do they come back"

"from time to time"

he nodded and said

"well this makes it all the easier then"  
"what does" i asked

"killing you"

i jumped up quickly and said

"and may i ask why"

"well you see james has gone missing you know the one who was trying to kill you and me and victoria the woman we were with was very close friends with james and she seems to think your 'boyfriend' Edward was it killed him so you see she wants you dead a mate for a mate"

"and you really think edwards not going to find out and kill you"

"oh no thats exactly what victoria wants youre bait he'll come back find oyu dead and decomposing in their house and he'll want revenge"  
"im sure he wont and why isnt victoria here herself offing me"

laurents eyes suddenly darted round him and his voice changed to a whisper

"you wouldnt want her here the things she told me she would do to you the torture she'd put you through really you should be quite grateful that im here to kill you"

i laughed when all of a sudden his face turned deadly and i felt fear rush through my veins he started to crouch and i had no where to run and if i did i doubt i could outrun him he was more skilled than me at the whole vampire thing as he punced on me and we fell to the ground i closed my eyes and opened up my mind and gasped inside my head

"edward"

i heard edward snarl so loud i thought my head would explode then all of a sudden i felt laurent being flung off me i flashed open my eyes and saw a familiar blue light emmiting from my skin

"twilight" i whispered

i walked over to where laurent was sprawled out and kicked him but he didnt move then i was out of there in a flash i clambered back into my car and drove till the sun started to rise as i entered new jersey i heard faintly in my head

"bella"

i ignored the voice and carried on driving when i stopped the voice it wasnt edwards

"carlisle" i muttered

"bella at long last ive been trying for days to reach you"

"whats wrong"

"nothing i had to check you were okay edward told me about when you said his name when laurent was attacking you and i know we arent suppose to get in contact with you but i had to check how you were"

"carlisle dont tell edward about this conversation"

"i wont he would probably be very angry with me"

there was a silence when i said

"why carlisle why leave me"

"im sorry bella when you returned we were all ecstatic that you were safe and sound and then we found out about you being one of us edward was furious we all didnt know what to do and then one morning edward told us all to leave that we had to start afresh and we trusted him and left un aware of the reason alice confronted him asking how he could leave you at a time like this but he went beserk and they got into a fight the bigest ive seen by far the four of us had to drag alice off edward before she really laid into him"

"carlisle im afraid of everything i have no-one here to guide me i almost killed someone the night laurent came for me i could never live with myself f that ever happened i havent had blood since i was changed but thats not hats bothering me i fell empty carlisle hollow edwards gone and its like hes taken me with him theres no worse pain than this i dont know what to do i dont want to live anymore help me will you be honest with me"

"i always will be bella"

"good then answer this how can i die"

i heard him gulp and say

"bella i cant let oyu"

"carlisle you either tell me or else i'll try everything and open up my mind so alice can see what happens do you want that no so tell me"

"a family in italy called the volturi you go to them and ask to die if they say yes then its quick ad painless if no then you dont bother them again" he told me

"and if they say no what then im just suppose to live frever alone thats worse than death carlisle and oyu know it"

"theres a way bella but it breaks me to tell it oyu see the volturi have a rule for vampires the only rule is for our identity to be hidden if that rules broken lets say in public then they have to kill you"

"carlisle thankyou and know i have always respected you and always wanted to be the best i could for your family"

"and bella know weve always thought of oyu as family and a little secret out of all of us rosalie is going crazy about not seeing you"

i laughed and said

"le tua cantate"

"le tua cantate" he repeated with a sniff

i closed off my mind and jumped out of the car screaming out releasing all of my emotions i stopped and decided i had to go back home at least one more time i left the car running and ran as fast as ligtening back home it took me 22 hours to get there and by the time i was home i ached physically and mentally i slumped down on charliies bed and pulled the quilt over me breathing in his scent or what was left of it and after a while i crawled out from under the quilt and walked slowly to the stairs i was about ot start decending down the stairs when i looked up and screamed at the foot of the stairs stood alice i dashed down the stairs and collided into her wrapping my arms round her

"alice" i breathed into her neck

"bella bella bella i know what youre going to do"

i pulled away slightly and said

"but you know why im guessing carlisle told you"

she nodded and i said

"thankyou for sticking up for me with edward"

she smiled faintly and said

"its okay oh speaking of that carlisle packed a present for you"

she turned to a suitcase behind her and i saw it was packed full of flasks

"he got you as much blood as he could get his hands on down at a mortuary "

i smiled and said

"thankyou"

she handed me a flask and said

"carefull though not too fast"

i put the flas to my lips and downed it she gave me more until have of the flasks had been emptied and i felt a lot calmer than i had in ages

"alice youre not here to stop me are you" i said a-matter-of-factly

"no im here cause i need your help"

i nodded and she carried on

"its rosalie she found out what you were up to and she ran off to italy and asked no begged them not to kill you she belived oyu were already there and aro the main ring leader told her it was too late and she went beserk screaming yelling hurting people tried to kill some of them and the determination inside of her made aro keep her chained up securely and they are planning on hurting her and turning her into one of them people who are horrible who hurt inncoents you know humans and do worse things and i cant let her do that i know oyu and her arent the best of friends but i need you no-one else knows whats happened they all think shes gone on a long hunt with me i need oyu bella please"

i looed into her eyes and i said

"of course i'll help you"

she hugged me hard and said

"thankyou"

i jumped up and said

"right lets go then we need to get there as soon as possible come on"

i rushed out of the house and said

"we need to run alice"

"i dont think i can bella ive just ran from iceland to here in under a day im too weak"

i scooped her up in my arms with ease and sai d

"dont worry you just try and stay still and find out how rosalies doing"

she nodded and i set off running as fast as my legs would take me i carried on running throughout the night and day for three days straight when we finally reached italy i put down alice and dropped to the floor stretching alice dropped down beside me and asked worridly

"bella are you okay"

i jumped up and said

"yes im fine come on"  
i jumped up when alice gasped i spun round and she said

"its edward he here"

"why" i said quietly

"he thinks your dead he thinks the volturi killed you and hes come here to die he doesnt have time ot speak to the volturi so hes decided to simply walk into the mall and walk into the sun"  
"whats that going to do"

"see with edward in the sun sometimes he can sparkle it looks as though hes covered in diamonds he can control it but if he lets his emotions run wild he'll sparkel and theyll kill him" she said with a tiny sob

suddenly fear gripped me

"when and where" i asked

"at noon in the amore mall he'll be under the clock tower"

i nodded and said

"this is the plan we bot go but oyu hide where i tell you too i get edward before he goes into the sun and give him you that way hes seen me and knows im not dead and you take him away knock him out if oyu have too just get him out and then i'll go get rosalie and i'll make sure she gets out and then then thats it"

"but but what about you how do oy uget out"

"i dont alice" i said quietly

then alice had her arms round me like a vice

"and oyu would do this for our family you'll risk oyur life so our family can stay together"

i nodded and said

"if your family was torn up then i know deep down you'd all die and i couldnt bare witness that knowing i could of done something about it and i didnt"

she nodded and whispered

"thankyou"

i grabbed her hand and said

"come on we have five minutes to get edward we have to run and fast!"

we set off the wind whipping at my face till we came in front of the mall i dashed inside and saw the clock tower i pushed past the groups of people in my way and as i got closer to the clock i could see edward stood in the shadows a small smile on his lips

"in that alley alice hide and stay til edwad gets there"

she pelted off to the alley and i rushed ot get edwad in time as the first noon bell chimed edward stook out his foot ready to walk into the sun when i charged into him we both fell back onto the shadowy floor he looked up and said

"its true what people say theyre very quick and painless"

i picked him up and yelled in his face

"edward you are not dead"

he smiled and said

"of course i am youre here with me"

"im not dead either"

yet i thought to myself i grabbed his arms in a vice like grip and dragged him over to the alley where alice was waiting i threw him to her and she said

"quickly the volturi are coming you have to get rosalie out"

"wait the volturi no bella dont oyu dare" edward bellowd

he finally realised he wasnt dead i spun back round and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him i pulled away and whispered against his lips

"i love you edward le tua cantante"

i pulled away from him ignoring his pleadings of me to go back i rushed down to the sewers and pulled back a manhole i jumped down the dark hole and my feet landed on come gravel i looked around but no-one was there i rushed through many doors til i got to some thick wooden doors i stopped took a deep breath and thought to myself this is it i grabbed one of the handels and pushed open the door and almost fell to the ground all the eyes in the room turned towards me and the guy in the highest chair who i was presuming was aro said

"oh bella at long last bring in the destined one"

within seconds someone was dragging in rosalie she looked weaker and thinner she could barely stand up on her own two feet

"rosalie" i whispered

her head spun round in my direction and she gasped and looked like she was going ot fall over i smiled at her and said

"its going to be okay"

she shook her head and turned away from my gaze

"jessica please come here and show miss bella over here what the word torture really means" ar said

a little girl skipped in front of rosalie and smiled at her then rosalie was on the floor rolling around in agony screaming that pierced my ears and her eyes looking deep into mine begging it to stop then i pounced i was flying through the air at jessica but before anyone else oculd respond i was on the floor writhing in agony it felt like my whole body was in agony but i didnt scream i just yelled outt one name over and over again

"edward!"

i kept repeating it i was in agony my body burned when i felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach

"stay down and cover your eyes" i whispered to rosalie

she nodded when all of a sudden i was in mid air i laughed and said

"welcome to hell"

then my whole body emmited the brightest light anyone could of ever seen i could hear screams of everyone else it flet like my body was being stretched and once all the screaming had stopped i dropped to the ground and ash and dust was scattered around on the floor i lolled my head back and all of a sudden rosalie was next to me whispering

"bella bella open your eyes please"

i fluttered open my eyes and smiled slightly up at her

"thankyou" she whispered

"we better go there wil be more and i wont be able to stop them"

she nodded and said

"but how i cant run bela ive had no blood for 5 days now ad the torture i was out through im too weak"

i stood up in agony and feeling weaker than ever

"up on my back" i said

"are oyu sure cause im sure oy have been through more thna i can ever imagine"

"just do it" i snapped

she jumped up on my back and i ran ignoring the voice in my ead telling me to stop and the pain throughout my body i carried on running no tstopping for four days it was taking longer than before on the fifth night i stopped just outside of seattle and collapsed on the floor rosalie gasped and rolled me over

"bella bella are oyu okay"

"rosalie im dying" i said slowly

i felt her scoop me up in her arms and i said

"what are oyu doing"

"im getting you home and we'll get you better"

"no rosalie put me down! now!!!" i said snarling

she put me down and i said

"go"

"no bella i cant od that"

"go rosalie with me i'll just tie oyu down and make it slower the quicker oyu get home the better you can stay safe just go but do me a favour tell alice thankyou carlisle that i'll always respect him esme thanks for her kindness emmett thanks for the laughs and edward tell edward i'll always love him and rosalie thankyou for beliving in me"

"im sorry bella so sorry"

i nodded and i saw her walk away when she was out of sight i closed my eyes and let the darkness finally take me in the back of my mind i could hear edward calling for me franticly

"bella bella where are you rosalie came back alone crying screaming about leaving you and not knowing where come on bella where are you talk to me bella where are you i need you"

i smiled to myself happy that rosalie got back home safe and i blocked everything out of my mind i have no idea how long i laid there in the darkness but then i felt a soft hand touch my arm and i opened my eyes and saw esmes face in front of mine

"bella" she breathed in my face

"esme"

she smiled and said

"are yu hurt"

i nodded and she picked me up in her arms and held me close to her chest

"lets get you back home"

"wow what a touching reunion" a voice drawled from behind us

esme spun round and she went rigid it was victoria the one who wanted me dead i opened up my mind immediatly and yelled out in my head

"edward come quickly its victoria shes here for me esme is with me and i think i know how this is going to end"

i looked up to see victoria with two other people laurent and james the coven was rebuilt i stood up aching all over

"edward laurent and james are here too" ithought inside my head

"laurent james" i said acidly

laurent bowed his head and james smiled at me revealig his teeth

"oh my you still smell just as sweet as a vampire and your blood well that was to die for"

i smiled back at him and said

"you'll regret turning me into a vampire"

then all of a sudden laurent pounced on esme i jumped in front and landed on laurent pushing him off esme and i bit down into his neck he screamed trying to claw me off him once my teeth were pushed in far enough i pulled away and snapped his neck he was dead instantly i spun round and was knocked on the floor by victoria she was clawing at my face and biting my skin i sunk my teeth into her arm and thrusted her nose bone upwards into her brain she fell on top of me i rolled her off me and looked round esme was gone when i heard james voice say

"over here"

i spun round and saw him holding esme tight i cocked my head to the side and smiled mysteriously i grabbed a sharp jagged stone and cut the side of my neck letting the blood ooze out and drip down i saw james eyes widen and he threw esme aside and pounced on me he knocked me to the ground and started sucking the blood when all of a sudden he stopped and looked me in the eyes and i said with a grin on my face

"you were right james my blood is to die for"

i snapped his neck and he rolled off me i got up and limped over to esme who was trembling all over and was sucking her arm it was bleeding heavily and she was sucking it i grabbed her arm and turned it away fro her mouth and started walking back to the house after two hours of walking we finally reached the house i knocked on the door and it was wrenched open almost flying off its hinges i looked up and edwards face was full of worry and anguish he grabbed esme and held her tight i snuck inside and ran up to the bathroom i locked te door behind me and sat on the edge of the bath downstairs i could hear everyone sobbing glad that esme was back and okay when all of a sudden the bathroom door opened and edward walked in still looking worried he walked over to me and held me in his arms

"are you okay" he managed to strangle out

"im sore but alive what about you"

"glad your back when i heard you tell me that victoria james and laurent were there i was scared knowing what could happe and i was ready to rush out and find you but they held me back telling me if i found you then it would make it worse"

i kissed the crook of his neck and he said

"i miseed you more than you can ever imagine i made a huge mistake"

"hmmm why??" i asked

"do you remember what i told you when we went to the forest"

"yes"

"i had to lie i had to everything i said was a lie i had to do it i ruined everything for you" he mumbled against my neck

"i dont understand" i said feeling slightly light headed

"i told you i didnt love you that i never loved you and it was just to see if i could hold the temptaion i lied about it all it was all my fault i made you what you are today i made you a monster and im sorry its my fault your soul left you i took oyur soul and that kills me on the inside"

i held him closer to me and told him

"edward listen to me it wasnt your fault it wasnt i know you didnt mean what you said and i missed you so much i felt empty like oyu taken half of me away i love you"

"im sorry so sorry i put you in so much danger it was stupid of me to go to italy oyu could of been killed i thought you were killed thats why i went i didnt want to live if oyu werent in this world" he admitted to me

i smiled and said again

"i love you"

"and i love you too more than you could imagine and id give anything to make you human and for me too so i could spend a lifetime with you human"

i took a deep breath and said

"alice or rosalie didnt tell you did they"

he shook his head and looked at me curious

"i can do that i can change you me anyone"

he stared at me and said

"would oyu want that though"

"im happy being whatever as long as im with you"

he nodded and said

"stay here i'll be back in a moment"

i sat down on the bath again and waited then edward was in front of me with a child like smile on his face

"come on down"

he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs after him he puled me into the dining rom where everyone else was sat down i sat down in between edward and rosalie sh egrabbed my hand and squeezed it i turned to her and saw she had a purpilish red line down the side of her face i smiled and carlisle said

"right edward came down here with a question for us bella he asked us if we wanted to become human and we are here to settle a vote shall we start with alice"

"yes" she said with a smile

"emmett

"yes"

"rosalie"

"yes" she said squeezing my hand

"edward"

he turned to look me deep in the eyes and whispered

"yes"

"bella"

"yes" i replied not looking away from edward

"esme darling"

"i woul dlike to carlisle but if you have any objections i will back away i want what you want"

"well that settles it bella are you willing to change us all"

i nodded and said

"its tricky though and very painful and obviously a lot different to now i hope you all understand that"

i looked at them all and they nodded

"right then when do oyu want to do this"

"well now if thats possible" carlisle asked

i nodded and said

"i need to go down to your room where the strapped beds are please"

he nodded and leaded the way down to the basement there were more beds i strapped them al down as i got to rosalie she looked scared i grabbed her hand and said

"it'll be okay dont worry"

she noded and said

"can i be first"

i nodded and moved on as i got to edward i kissed him and said

"i love you"

"love you more" he replied with a grin

i went back to rosalie and said

"when i say now take in a deep breath okay"

she nodded i grabbed a scalpl and cut her where she had bite marks i cut where my bite mark was and said

"now"

i rubbed in my blood with hers and she bit down on her lip then closed her eyes i checked her monitor and she had nno pulse still i moved on doing the same to everyone else then as i got to edward i said

"i need you to bite me where my bite marks are then ill put my blood on oyu now go"

i leaned towards him and he bit me i bit down on the insids of my cheeks and put m blood on his nck then fell to the ground gracefully

"bella belllaaaa bella!!!!" i heard

i opened my eyes and the sun was shining brightly from a window i sat up and coul dhear a faint bleeping noise in the background i looked up and saw rosalie smiling down at me the dark rings under her eyes had gone and instead of having lack eyes thye were replaced with a piercing blue

"morning" she said

"hi"

"bella guess what"

"what"

"im human and even better i got my period!!!!"

i laughed and unstrapped her from the table she hugged me and said

"thnakyou ever so much"

"hey rosalie is that you"

"emmett i got my period!!" she said again

"oh lucky you" he said with a smile

"guys am i dead" i heard alice mutter

"no oyur not oyur human!!" rosalie screeched

i unstrapped her and after a while carlisle and esme woke up i unstrapped them and walked over to edward i stroked his arm lightly and his eyes fluttered open and they took my breath away they were an deep emerald green he smiled and grabbed my hand

"im not in heaven am i?" he asked

i laughed and said

"no im too good for heaven"

i unstraped him and he wrapped me up in his arms

"come on i have some human things to try out"  
he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside he was cautious at first when stepping out of the shade but then once he was in it he was laughing pulling me round shops kissing me whenever he could and never letting go of my hand when it started to get dark we started walking back to my house but he was acting all twitchy and nervous once we got on the porch and before i opened the door i turned to him and asked

"okay edward whats up??"

he looked at me shyly and suddenly got on one knee

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me??"

i stared at him for a moment my mouth hanging open and i quickly recovered flashing a grn and i said

"yes edward yes!!"

he smiled and put a ring on my finger i jumped on him and wrapped my legs round his waist kissing him deeply he pushed me against the wall and kissed me back then gasped pulling away

"what whats wrong??" i asked

"i've never felt like this before"

i smiled up at him and said

"join the club"

he kissed me once more then put me back down on my feet i moaned and grumbled and he said

"dont oyu think it might be wise to announce that we're getting married first to mine and now your family before we well have some fun"

i laughed and said

"well okay then"

i reached for is hand and walked back ot his house once we got in everyone else was in the dining room with empty plates in front of them and a pasta bowl in the middle of them

"well bella and edward why dont oyu join us in our first human feast for a long time" carlisle said with a smile

"of course we will but me and bella have something to announce first" edward said smiling

they all turned eager and edward carried on

"we're getting married"

everyone jumped up and started yelling applause and i put my hand up to silence them

"thants not it though"

edward turned to me confused i grabbed both his hands and leant against him

"im pregnant as well"

i looked up at edwards and his mouth was hanging open then he picked me up in the air and spun me round

"im gonna be a dad!!" he yelled

he put me down and carlisle shook his hand and patted him on the back rosalie rushed over to me and hugged me

"congratulations you two" emmett said with tears in his eyes

and anyone walking past at that moment in time would of never of guessed what this family has been through.


End file.
